twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Mieletassa Eluriel
= Mieletassa Faustina Eluriel = Known Information Best known for her dashing top hat, brilliantly colored clothing, and fanciful delicacies, the Contessa Mieletassa Faustina Eluriel was a Dacian noblewoman who arrived in Solace as a Returned in January of the fourth year of Adelrune. Well-versed both in politics and alchemy, the Contessa had an overindulgent sense of noblesse oblige that led to often unappreciated efforts to educate and uplift the less high-society Returned, whether through lessons on etiquette or through introduction to fanciful delicacies like bacon-wrapped dates stuffed with goat cheese and dressed in a balsamic vinegar. She made her opinions on the roles of nobility quite clear, and had little patience for the nobles who stepped on or mistreated their people. After taking the oath of Solace and holding a memorial service for the Returned intended to help those in attendance set aside their past lives and move forward as part of the new community in Solace, the Contessa initially petitioned the Solace Council for approval of her Solace nobility, though she revoked that request after she discovered that the Nadine Imperial Legion had bought her previous household of slaves, many of whom were Effendal and which she had been trying to buy back into freedom, to use as a bargaining tool against the Council of Solace. She had made an oath to bring her household safely to Tear or destroy herself trying, and she felt that her failure demonstrated an inability to serve the responsibilities of Solace nobility. Though many expressed wariness at her penchant for masks and willingness to provide complex alchemical concoctions, she gained the trust of several prominent Returned through her consistent dedication to helping Solace, even at great personal expense. She also reached out to many in need of a maternal figure, and still considers several of the younger Returned to be her wards and her responsibility, returning to her role as Mama Miele that she used to hold during her days in Dace. To Mieletassa, alchemy is just complicated cooking, and she delights in experimenting in the kitchen to find new combinations of flavors and benefits. Her approach seems heavily reliant on understanding the energy flow of her ingredients, which caused some sadness as chocolate is apparently not a good summer ingredient. This was somewhat mitigated, however, by her penchant for curing wounds via a healthy application of coffee. In the middle of the summer during the 5th year of Adelrune, during an excursion to save Amon Saccari's family from slavery in Inexo, Mieletassa abruptly disappeared. Those close to her claimed that, after she succeeded in doing "one truly good thing", she chose to leave Solace for a more comfortable life in Breach. Her reasons for leaving are known only to a few, if at all, but the rumors have been many and varied. What is known is that her sojourn in Breach and the demon-city of Tane centered around her support of the Defiant in their struggle against Bel'e'athru. When Tane fell, Mieletassa was taken prisoner by the Dark-Maker's forces. During the battle against Bel'e'athru in Port Frey, Mieletassa returned with her son, Saunges, and her daughter, Hope, and attacked the gathered forces of Solace. Though they inflicted some damage, all three were ultimately slain in the fight. While Saunges and Mieletassa Returned several months later, guided by the Wanderer, they both resolved to rescue Hope from her afterlife, a promise that was luckily unnecessary as Hope herself Returned in the summer of 10r. Mieletassa has been noticeably less engaged in the political side of Solace since her return from the Breach, preferring instead to research as much as she can get her hands on. She has also sworn oaths to The Rampant Stag and now serves as his Archivist, though she splits her time between his lodge and the encampment of the Ninth Legion of the Nadine Empire, led by her partner Dame Abendroth. After months of purification in order to enact the Reweaving the Tapestry ritual and seal the Rift in the 2nd month of 10r, Mieletassa has been noted to have undergone a personality shift. This was exacerbated by several incidents of trauma over the course of 10r, leaving her withdrawn from most of her usual interactions. Only the recent influx of lost and unguided demon-blooded amongst the Returned has allowed her to somewhat break free of this fog, as she has begun once again to step into her role as Mama Miele to provide protection and a safe haven for her new children. Status * Contessa of Dace, 3 pins Allies * The Rampant Stag * Hope Lightbringer * Aidhrael * Laurel Bay * Æsa Abendroth Enemies * The Nadine Legions * God-Killers * Nobles who abuse their power or mistreat their people Rumors * You should watch your back (and your mouth) around the Contessa. She's more powerful than she looks, and she's got dirt on almost everyone in Solace. * Those who have seen her recite mythology or stories swear that she has either a photographic memory or some kind of magical skill of recollection, as she always falls into the same closed-eyed, sing-songy patter when she gets into the story. * There has been talk of a rivalry between her and the demon Hope. Though the reason is unknown, signs point to her association with the Ritari. * Eluriel seems to take special pleasure in match-making, and her encouragement of casual trysts has led some to believe that she may, in a way, feed off of or draw some sort of power from the energy created by sexual unions. * Some believe Eluriel has taken many lovers in Solace, the most recent of them being Councilman Coren * Elurial reinforces her web of influence by giving those around her potions to control their moods and behavior. * Though she claims to take newly-returned under her wing only to look out for them, many believe it is because the newly-returned are vulnerably impressionable and Mieletassa Eluriel is ruthless in her pursuit of pawns to manipulate. * It is said that she is the only honest and true person who resides in Solace. Eluriel is actually the only person in the City of the Returned that you can actually trust. * Eluriel has recently mastered a rare and mysterious alchemical concoction, some have said, and they speculate that whatever it is, it's likely to be highly sinister, grim, and entirely doomy in nature. Either that or it tastes really good. * Her sudden departure from Solace for Breach left many questions unanswered. Those who were witness to her departure have indicated that she disapproved of something Ritari Saunges did or said, and that the ensuing fight led to her leaving. * The appearance of many of Mieletassa's closest friends and allies in world news, combined with the conspicuous absence of any word from her to her family still on Tear, led many to believe that she was killed during Mehs' attacks on Tane. * Mieletassa is collecting Dacians to sacrifice to a powerful Demon that only she knows! Why she is doing this, no one knows.... * Rumor has it that Mieletassa was cursed, and now every lover she takes dies a horrible death soon after. * Mieletassa is trying to overpower Eden to gain her powers and control of the death realm! That is why she's collecting Dacians and getting close to Absolum. *Rumor has it that Mieletassa is secretly trying to create a rival brothel to drive up the business at Victoria's place by making it look better by comparison. *Mieletassa knows the secret to god killing and may even be behind one or two of the slayings for her pursuit for either power or revenge. *When Lady Mieletassa was born there was no water to break, she was born in tea. *Eluriel befriends Thorn soldiers so that they will tear down the walls of the great keep if they ever return to Castle Thorn. * Mieletassa is actually a sentient hat controlling an automaton. Her time away was spent replacing worn out gears and replacing the oil. * She has been feeding her own demoic blood to the children at the orphanage. Just a couple of drops with every meal. Difficult to notice, but over time, she will have an army. * Her disappearance in the Dream Portal was actually caused by her sincerely held need for a vacation manifesting into the Dreaming. * The Contessa has a lurid relationship with a farmer outside of town * She would adopt every single orphan in Port Frey were she not afraid of scaring them. Every. Single. One. * Mieletassa is V * Mieletassa is actually just vacationing at the bathhouse because she needs a break. She's just telling everyone it's a "cleansing ritual". Quotes In Character Quotes: * "If there is one thing that I cannot tolerate, it is a noble who abuses his position of power." -- to Allerm * "Beauty, Amarantha. An appreciation and striving for genuine beauty, in every action, word, relationship. I take my guidance from my Lady Esparei, she whom even the Fae and Effendal respect and honor, she for whom the ancient city of Theddespari was named. My Lady of the Finch and Lark, the Black-Haired Beauty who offers consolation and -- yes -- Solace to those lost in life. She is the image of what Solace must become if it hopes to become what it could become." -- to Lady Invictus, in response to a query regarding what values or virtues Solace should embody. * "The word noble is not about titles or land. It is about responsibility. It is about our duty to those under us -- our duty to protect them, to guard them from harm and forces that would be outside of their ability to control or defend against. Noblesse oblige is just a faint memory some places, but I live my life by it. I will bring my people safe to Tyr Ty'er, or destroy myself trying." * "I took an oath at the Knight's Council to serve and protect him as his squire, and to uphold his honor. My Lord Councilman, I will keep my oath or die in the process. None here do I love as I love the Ritari, and I will never do anything to harm him." * "Of course I do. Anyone who can squire to an Effendal Ritari while having rounded ears, recite prayers of the Celestines, and explain rituals of the Coatl must have some." -- in response to Inara's charge that she has many secrets * "Being a noble is about more than having a title. It is about protecting those who swear themselves to you. My household may have been slaves, but I owed them that same protection, and could not give it. A noble of Solace must give things that I can no longer give. It requires more than what I can do." -- to Lord General Thorn, upon revoking her request for noble status on Solace lands * "She's like a sunrise, isn't she?" * "Scar tissue is stronger than normal flesh, and a broken heart heals and loves more deeply and beautifully than a fresh, young heart because it knows the pain of loss and how swiftly we can lose what we hold dear." Out of Character Quote Board Character Inspirations * Queen Elsa of Arendelle * Julia Child * Mama Morten * Molly Weasley * Violet Crawley Soundtrack * Playlist